When plans don't work
by saku-syao01
Summary: Syaoran is an ambitious man, who made a plan to take over the rich Kinomoto corporations. But when Sakura, the lost daughter showed up, all of his plans are ruined. Now he and his fianceesakura's stepsister Elaine makes a new plan to bring her down
1. the life before

CHAPTER 1: THE PLAN  
  
PLEASE READ AND REVIEW  
  
I DO NOT OWN CARD CAPTORS SAKURA OR THE CHARACTERS  
  
"What!!!... could you repeat what you just said?!" a bewildered Eriol looked at his cousin as if he is crazy. "The Li's and Kinomoto's????"  
  
Syaoran put down his files and glanced grinning, almost evilly, at his cousin, who is still in the midst of confusion. He leaned back to his chair, twisting his pen in his hand like some kind of a mastermind. "You got it."  
  
Eriol stood up and leaned at a nearby wall, examining the financial reports and statistics that Syaoran had displayed in the monitor. Try as he may, he can't figure out how what his cousin said could even be plausible.  
  
"Syaoran, there's no way you can gain control over the Kinomoto empire. You know Fujitaka is just as powerful as me or YOU. There's no way you can bring him down."  
  
Syaoran simply smiled, giving his cousin a look of someone who had everything figured out in the world. "Of course not. I plan on marrying into his company."  
  
Eriol seems to be getting more and more lost everytime Syaoran speaks. Syaoran just told him that he plans on taking over the Kinomoto empire in addition to the huge Li empire. First, Eriol knows that the Fujitaka Kinomoto is not going down anytime soon. In fact, the Kinomoto's along with the Daidouji's, and the now very closely related Li's and Hiiragizawa's, are the most powerful families in Japan and China. No other family even comes close to beating the amount of money, properties and powers that these families have.  
  
"Even if you marry a Kinomoto, the only way you can have full control is by marrying an heir to Fujitaka - and we both know that the man never had children." Eriol said trying to knock some sense into his plotting cousin. "Besides, you have a girlfriend."  
  
"That's the whole point." Syaoran said looking more and more enthusiastic. I already have a plan."  
  
Eriol just shook his head. "I still don't understand why you'd want that. You have enough money to live a VERY comfortable life."  
  
Syaoran just shook his head, already getting frustrated with his saintly cousin. "It's not about money. Its about power - the Kinomoto's are influential in the Japanese economy, politics among other things, and the Li's as we all know are the same in China. Imagine this, the heir of the Li's is cousin to the heir of Hiiragizawa, who is engaged to the heir of Daidouji's. The only missing link is the Kinomoto."  
  
"So how are you going to marry the heir of Kinomoto if there is none." Eriol said looking confused --- and Eriol is NEVER confused.  
  
"It's an elaborate plan concocted by yours truly," Syaoran exclaimed with an air of arrogance. "And it all begins with my fiancée and her lovely mother."  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
"Very good Sakura!" A tall pretty lady yelled to the girl who just scored again, winning the game.  
  
"Thanks Kaho-senpai." The girl smiled brightly waving at her tennis coach. She headed down to the benches where her other friends, also wearing tennis outfits are waiting for her. She slumped down the bench and took out her bottled water while her friends surrounded her.  
  
"Omigosh, that was unbelievable Saku!" A girl named Naoko said while getting ready to go next. "You looked really great out there."  
  
Sakura was about to thank her when a group of girls approached her - leading them is girl that Sakura had just beaten. "So all of that harsh labor actually paid off."  
  
"She works in a restaurant you idiot, that's not exactly harsh labor." Another girl named Rika retorted.  
  
"So all of that muscles you gain from working must really strengthen you huh. How could I win Women's Singles if my competition is as buffed as a man?"  
  
"If Sakura is a man, then she's a man that's SO much prettier than you. Crystal..." A voice said from behind then. Crystal turned around only to find an angry Tomoyo looking at her like she's the lowest being on earth.  
  
"Hey Daidouji, nice of you to come. I thought it's strange that the group of freaks are not complete." Crystal said beaming.  
  
"What made you say that we're freaks." Tomoyo eyed her interested in the answer.  
  
"Oh puh-lease." Crystal and her friends pretended like they were trying to suppress a laugh. Crystal turned to look at Sakura who is already looking frustrated about what's happening. "This girl Avalon can't even buy her own lunch."  
  
"And you couldn't pass algebra." Tomoyo said in a mock tone. "Yeah yeah, everything is obvious."  
  
Crystal's eyes narrowed in fury at Tomoyo and her friends before turning around with a hmph and walking arrogantly away. Before they left, Sakura heard one of them whisper something like "that's soo sad." How she hates this school.  
  
"Don't let them get into you." Tomoyo sat beside her. Sakura just smiled to her.  
  
"I don't. You guys are the one who always fights back."  
  
"We can't help it. They're first class bitches. Oh I'm sorry, I meant bitches, not at all first class." Rika said still looking at Crystal and her friends.  
  
"Anyway, the results of the exam already came out, and no surprise, Sakura you got the highest grade.... AGAIN." Tomoyo said hugging her friend excitedly. Sakura winced slightly.  
  
"Well I have to work hard to keep my scholarship. How else can I afford this expensive school."  
  
Sakura goes to Meio University, one of the most prestigious universities in Japan, not to mention extremely expensive. Everybody knows the fact that she isn't like the rest of the students who are rich and who comes from powerful families.  
  
"So Tomoyo, how long will you be staying in Japan?" Sakura asked trying to look excited. But inside, she hopes that she won't be gone for long because she would miss her terribly.  
  
"Only about a month. My family are finalizing the terms of the engagement."  
  
"Sounds so business-ish." Naoko commented.  
  
"It is business for them but not for me and Eriol." Tomoyo said dreamily, thinking about her would be husband.  
  
"He must be a great guy to get such a reaction from you." Sakura teased. Tomoyo simply nodded.  
  
Sakura looked at her watch. Seeing the time, she abruptly stood up. "Hey guys I have to go."  
  
"Work?" Naoko asked. Sakura nodded.  
  
"Alright." Tomoyo said hugging her again, this time for goodbye. "I'll see you in about a month." Tomoyo turned serious all of a sudden. "Please don't stress yourself too much, you know what might happen." Sakura just smiled at her reassuringly.  
  
"I'll miss you sooo much." Sakura said. After more goodbyes, she finally left.  
  
Unknown to her, someone is following her.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
It's almost 11:00 when Sakura arrived home. She had to go to work and walk a long distance because she's trying to save money. Besides, they're house is in the far side of Tokyo, and transportation there is hard.  
  
"Aunt Lily, I'm home." Sakura said weakly, not even bothering to care whether she was heard or not. After her mother died when she was five, she was adopted by her mother's friend, who barely earns enough money to support herself and that blasted husband of hers, making her more bitter as each day passes.  
  
Sakura lit the lamp in the table in the living room. She opened the book from the duffel bag where she kept the tennis supplies (Tomoyo's gifts of course) and began reading the huge calculus textbook. After only five minutes, her aunt showed up in the living room looking furious at her.  
  
"You blasted child, you're using up the kerosene. Turn that stupid lamp off this instant and go to bed."  
  
Sakura sighed, thinking that she couldn't sleep yet since she has to study for her test tomorrow. She got up, taking her book with her and silently slid out the door and began walking outside the house.  
  
*** Someday.**** she thought to herself.  
  
Sakura kept walking along the dusty road, until she came to a place where the road is lighted by a tall light post. Sakura sat close to it, and leaning in the sturdy dusty wood, she began reading, the light post as her only source of light.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
After one year , one particular party, one wedding, and one heck of an economic boom, a group of lawyers sat in front of two women in a huge conference room. One is young, 21 years of age, while the other one is older, undoubtedly her mother.  
  
"How could that happen? How could I only get 1 million dollars. I'm her wife damn it!" An angry woman yelled to the lawyers who cringed.  
  
"And what about me? Don't I get any from the old man?" the younger girl exclaimed.  
  
The leaders of the lawyers stood up and handed the will to the raging women.  
  
"There, it says there clearly. One million dollars goes to his wife, Elvira Kinomoto and her daughter Elaine, while the rest of his millions and all of his businesses and property will go to his daughter."  
  
"Daughter???" the two exclaimed. Elaine stood up, banging her fist in the table. "But I'm the only daughter he had known." Excitement is almost in her voice.  
  
"No. According to this, Fujitaka had a daughter to his first wife, Anne Avalon. The girl's name is supposedly Sakura Kinomoto. We have a copy of the birth certificate right here."  
  
Elvira felt the muscles in her heart tightened at the unexpected news. "I can't believe he had a daughter with her." But then again, a sly smile formed on her lips. "But if we can't find the girl, then the property will belong to us."  
  
"Yes. However we already found her." One of the lawyers said, and Elvira's eyes narrowed in anger and disappointment. "Fujitaka Kinomoto had ordered a search for her when he became sick."  
  
"That bastard." Elvira whispered, causing a look of disapproval from the lawyers.  
  
"We will bring her in his house tomorrow."  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Syaoran sat on his desk, trying to prevent himself from smiling too much. Today is the day that Fujitaka's will is deliberated. It only makes sense that Elvira Fujitaka, his wife for 5 months will get his company, making his girlfriend Elaine, the heir to the Kinomoto empire. His plan worked out perfectly.  
  
"Mr. Li, Kinomoto-san is in line 5." A secretary buzzed in.  
  
"Yupp... I'll take it." He said, getting more excited.  
  
"Hello, hey sweetie... So??? What's the good news." Syaoran said. He listened to what Elaine has to say for a while. Then he stood up so fast that his comfy chair tumbled backwards... "WHAT???!!!!!"  
  
"I know, I couldn't believe it either. I thought mom would get the everything. I can't believe that there's a daughter. UGHHH this is pissing me off!!!" Elaine madly screamed in the phone.  
  
"Ok ok, calm down." Syaoran winced, not able to stand Elaine's nagging and whining. Rubbing his perfect head with his hand, he talked in frustration. "I can't believe this is happening."  
  
"Neither could I!" Elaine screamed again. "But I'm thinking, honey, we don't need it anyway. Your family is rich enough."  
  
Syaoran thought for a moment. Sure he loves Elaine, but his ambition of a huge Li-Kinomoto empire is just too much to give up, especially after he worked so hard to get Elaine's mother and Fujitaka together.  
  
"Don't worry honey, I'm sure we could find some ways to get around this. Let's postpone the wedding for now." Syaoran said. Elaine, wanting to be filthy rich reluctantly agreed.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Sakura still can't believe that she was taken to this huge palatial house where everything seems to be too expensive to be real. The staircases leading to the huge front door, with beautiful sculpting in it are made entirely of marbles. The property seems to be endless and it takes another 20 minutes for a car to drive from the front gate to the front of the house. Inside the house is even more breathtaking. It reminded her of Tomoyo's house, only this one generates an aura of coldness and rigidity.  
  
But the shock she got from this house is nothing compared to the shock she got when a group of lawyers visited the small house she lived in, and asked her to go with them to take over the properties of the multi-billionaire Kinomoto Fujitaka. Sakura couldn't further believe that the man was her father, until they showed her the marriage and birth certificate, signed by him and her mother.  
  
"This is too much to absorb." Sakura said, nervously stepping inside while the lawyer who brought her disappeared into one of the conference rooms.  
  
Sakura held on to her old red duffel bag, which hangs on her shoulder. She feels like a total misfit in this place, seeing the way she is dressed. She sighed looking around, hoping for the lawyer to come back or atleast anyone else.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Syaoran gently stroked Elaine's blonde hair, who is sitting on his lap. Elaine nibbled on his ear causing him to smile mischievously. He was about to kiss her, when Elaine noticed the time. Much to Syaoran's disappointment, she stood up and headed to the bathroom.  
  
"So what is the plan?" Elaine asked as she brushed her hair in front of the mirror.  
  
"Well, let's see what kind of person she is. My ingenuity will surely find something that will get us what we want." Syaoran grinned evilly, thinking about the schemes he had concocted before.  
  
****** Every girly spoiled girls are all the same. They always have something that makes them easy to manipulate.*********** Syaoran thought.  
  
"Trust me, I got you to this place, haven't I?  
  
Elaine began putting on the shower. "Go down already, the brat must be arriving anytime soon."  
  
Syaoran lazily stood up and trudged outside.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Syaoran walked the down the great staircase, which leads directly to the front door. He stopped seeing the door opened, and the back of a slender figure looking outside into the huge properties of Kinomoto.  
  
"You must be the new maid. Servants' quarters are in the back of the house." He said. He noticed the girl's white cotton jacket which already has a creamy color, no doubt discolored by time. She wore some cheap snickers, and a really tacky red duffel bag, which he noticed has writings all over it, such as "Go back to selling fish since you smell like one", or "give me money, I'm poor" and many other cruel words that she undoubtedly tried to pathetically erase by rubbing it with water and cloth.  
  
The girl jumped as she heard the voice behind her. Sakura turned around only to find a man looking strangely at her.  
  
But the truth is Syaoran doesn't even realize that he's staring at her, because he was completely mesmerized by what he saw. What the girl lacks in classiness, she makes up with her face. Syaoran doesn't remember seeing any maid, nor any woman so beautiful in his life. - not even Elaine who is already a dream of many guys. And to think that this girl is only wearing a cotton sweater that falls casually on her creamy shoulders, revealing a light pink top inside.  
  
Her face is of utmost innocence. She doesn't even have a single make up on, but her skin is so silky that it glowed as the morning light touched it. The lack of any heavy make up illuminated her natural features -- a natural pink blush on her cheeks, the most delicate and rosiest lips Syaoran had ever seen, a long auburn colored hair, tied back in a ponytail, and the eyes ---- the deepest emerald eyes Syaoran had ever seen in his life.  
  
Syaoran was speechless for a seconds. But the startled Sakura looked at him, and nervously mumbled.  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm not a maid, my name is Sakura Avalon, I was told that my father lived here?" She asked innocently in her sweet mellow voice.  
  
He couldn't believe what he just heard. How could this girl who looks so impoverished in appearance by the heir of Kinomoto Fujitaka. Syaoran tried to smile friendly, but in his mind, something else is going on.  
  
*** This girl ruined my plans.**** Syaoran thought as his mind began to make a plan to bring her down.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW IF U THINK I SHOULD KEEP GOING. THANKS! 


	2. Know your enemy

**Hi! Sorry I haven't updated yet. My computer is doing its crazy thing again, but I'll try to update everyday or every other day. I also haven't proofread this chapter so I'm sorry if there are many grammatical errors. **

**Oh, also, to those who are reading my other fic, "Searching for you." I have every intention of finishing it and I'm actually going to update this week. Like I said, my computer problems are slowing me down. Thanks and please don't forget to review. I'm warning you though, this chapter is not particularly good, but please be kind. Thanks. **

Chapter 2: Plan B 

"Please stop staring at me like that." Sakura told the man who is staring idiotically at her. The young man seems to be surprised by her bluntness. He eyed her from head to her dusty shoes. 

"Are you sure your name is Sakura……… as in Sakura Kinomoto?!" Syaoran asked with a mixture of curiosity and amusement. 

Sakura eyed the man in front of her. He is tall, and rather very attractive. His chestnut hair is stylishly messy, his body is close to perfection, and he generates an aura of confidence and prominence that Sakura found a little intimidating. But what made the most impression to her are his amber-colored eyes, which are so deep, and yet so cold. 

"Well I prefer Sakura Avalon, but I guess you could call me Kinomoto as well, are you………" Sakura was cut abrupt by an ear-piercing shriek from upstairs. Sakura and Syaoran both looked up only to see a VERY happy looking Elaine, running down the stairs like an excited little child……….

"Omigosh, you're Sakura. I'm so excited to meet you. Oh you're so cute. Is this hair color real? Pretty! I've always wanted a younger sister. So you could call me your big sister Elaine. Neh? Call me big sister from now on ok? Oh you're so cute!!!" Elaine shrieked while hugging Sakura so tightly she couldn't breath for a moment. Sakura looked at the pretty blonde whose smile seems to be perpetually stuck on her pretty face. 

Syaoran tried to suppress a laugh upon witnessing her fiancée's little performance. She looked enthusiastic --- a little too much to be believable. 

Fortunately, a young lawyer came out. Somehow, the sight of Elaine smiling giddily, who was just very furious after finding out about Sakura, did not seem to click at all. He looked at the poor slender figure with a very perplexed look on her face, and smiled at her.

"Miss Avalon, or Kinomoto from now on, my name is Atty. Touya Doujo, I'm your late father's personal lawyer, and niece. So really we are actually cousins." He smiled brightly at her who acknowledged him by a nod.

"Very pleased to meet you," Sakura said, extending her arms to shake Touya's hands. For the first time, Sakura actually felt like she's got a close relative. Something about Elaine's exaggerated friendliness scares her.

"And I am you're stepmother dear. My name is Elvira, but you could always call me Aunt Elvira." Elvira said coming from behind and hugging her. Sakura noticed how she subtly tried to avoid her suit from touching her clothes. Sakura smiled and introduced herself to her again. She noticed how classy everyone looked, especially Elaine and Elvira. She can't help but feel slightly awkward.

"And I see you've already met my fiancée." Elaine said excitedly, holding unto Syaoran's arms. "His name is Li Syaoran," Emphasizing the "Li" part. Sakura was surprised to hear this. She knows full well who the Li's are. Tomoyo had talked about them a couple of times. It's hard to believe that this young handsome man who is just wearing deep green sweater is actually one of the richest man in all China and Japan. 

They walked to the living room area, wherein Touya handed Sakura a thick folder."These are a copy of your father's assets, companies, and a copy of his recent bank statement, and all the other things that pertains to your inheritance." 

Sakura opened the thick folder. She looked at Touya surprised. "This is really thick." Sakura said timidly. Touya smiled thinking of how adorable she looks when she's confused. 

Syaoran tried to suppress a laugh. "Well your father was a very rich man."  He exclaimed.

"Should I really get all of these? I've never really met him." Sakura's voice had a tone of sadness.

Elvira took the folder from Sakura's hands. "Don't worry about it dear." She mumbled gently. "We will take care of all of these." She said. Touya doesn't seem to like the sound of that at all.

Elaine interrupted. " Well, we will show you around the place, and prepare everything else for you since you will be living here." She said, the rigid smile still plastered on her face. She took Syaoran's hands and started walking out towards the garden. "Cmon Sakura, or should I say little sis." Elaine winked at Sakura which made her giggle nervously.

Before she left, Touya grabbed her arm, and whispered something almost inaudibly, that Sakura thought sounded something like "Don't trust those three."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

"Mistress, wake up." An elderly woman gently rocked Sakura's body, trying to wake her up. "Miss Elaine told me to wake you up before 7." 

Sakura lazily opened one eye, then the other as she tried to figure out what the heck is going on. She saw a blurry figure of what looks like a woman. "Who are you?" Sakura said weakly. She still couldn't believe that her life changed so drastically over the course of two days.

"My name is Martha." The elderly woman said, her eyes seem to water at the sight of Sakura. "Oh mistress, you look just like your mother." 

"What do you know about my mother?" Sakura said completely ushering to the state of consciousness. She is always interested when people talk about her mother.

Martha was about to reply, when Elaine, (with a HUGE smile again) appeared in the doorway. 

"Hey cute little sis, your driver is waiting for you. Rise and shine and please do hurry up." She said. 

"Ok," Sakura said blankly at her, trying to smile back. "Thanks."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

She wore the same cotton jacket from yesterday, but with a black top inside, and matching cotton pants and tennis shoes. She took her duffel bag, and hurried outside to the waiting car, only to be surprised by the "driver".

"Hey, finally you're here." Syaoran winked at her as he opened the door of the passenger side.

Sakura was shocked to see him. Yesterday, she was told that Syaoran is a Li, from the very rich and powerful family. Why the heck would he be driving for her?

"Why the heck would you be driving for me?" Sakura repeated, making Syaoran laugh a little.

"Well I thought since we would be doing a lot of business together, we might as well get to know each other." Syaoran explained. Syaoran smirked remembering that the first rule to fighting a war is "Know your enemy."

Sakura looked at him suspiciously. Somehow, the explanation did not make a lot of sense to her. 

"It was Elaine's idea." Syaoran said, seeing the look on her face. Sakura is unsure whether or not he should trust this man who she just met yesterday. But then again he is the fiancée of her "Big sister Elaine" (somehow, the thought seems disgusting to her), so perhaps there is nothing wrong. 

"So where are we going first?" Syaoran asked opening the door of his hot new porshe for her. Sakura smiled and thanked him, as she slides into the passenger seat. 

"Uhmm, I guess to my school. I have a tennis practice." Sakura said opening her duffel bag. 

"Oh so you play tennis. Are you any good?" Syaoran asked looking rather amused. 

"Maybe, maybe not." Sakrua replied blankly. The truth is after Touya's warning, she doesn't trust this guy very much.

Syaoran just smiled and kept on driving until they reached Sakura's school. Sakura opened the door herself and jumped outside Syaoran's car.

"Thank you for taking me. See ya." She smiled sweetly at Li, who just grinned evilly at her.

"What are you talking about? I'll be spending the whole day with you. So that means including tennis practice." Syaoran winked. Sakura looked at him suspiciously. Why would he want to see her play tennis?

"Are you sure, it might take an hour or so?" Sakura said, obviously trying to dissuade him from coming.

  
"Oh that's not a problem." Syaoran said as he jumped out of his car. Taking Sakura's duffel bag, he began walking towards the school. But Sakura didn't really want to have him around any more than needed.

"Please don't……… I really don't like other people watching me."

"No can do," Syaoran said coolly. "Elaine wants me to watch over you, and that's what I'm gonna do." Sakura is getting more and more frustrated by the minute. She doesn't understand why he's being so persistent. 

"Ok, you wait here while I change into my tennis outfits ok?" Sakura said as she took the bag from Syaoran. "But you can leave if you feel like it."

**Which I won't*** Syaoran thought.

"Can't I come with you to the locker room." Syaoran teased, but Sakura only looked at him as if she's never heard anything so disgusting. "Absolutely not………" she retorted. Syaoran laughed at her cute facial expression as he seated himself in one of the benches, while Sakura trotted to the locker rooms to change.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

"Hey Sakura, you're early today." Kaho smiled at her student who just came rushing in. 

"That's because the person driving me came a little too early." Sakura scowled as she looked outside the window to where Syaoran is sitting. Kaho looked out as well.

"He's pretty cute. Your boyfriend?" Kaho teased.

"No way!!! He's annoying and rather clingy. Besides, he's my "Big sister Elaine's" boyfriend. 

Sakura saw the amused expression on Kaho's face. So far, she's only been able to tell three people about her new situation; first is Tomoyo, then Kaho, then her friend doctor. She then proceeded to changing to her tennis uniform.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**XXXXXXXXXX

"Oh my, I think I'm seeing things, isn't that Li Syaoran??!!!"

"Yeah, omigosh, it's him. What's he doing here."

"Does anyone have a mirror, I need a retouch quick, I think my lipstick has worn off!!!"

Syaoran turned towards the girls in the corner who are whispering rather loudly to each other. He grinned at them, then winked at one of the girls. Her eyes widened in shock, then her knees gave out and fainted. Syaoran mentally laughed at how girls react towards him.

"Figures………" A voice said causing Syaoran to turn his head. Sakura is standing next to him, looking rather unpleased. 

Syaoran was about to speak, but his voice was caught in his throat, AGAIN. Seeing Sakura in her tennis clothes, her hair tied to a ponytail, and her skirt being very short. The usual tacky duffel bag now looks like an accessory. Sakura looks so sporty and so alive, especially as the bright sunlight hit her.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO STARE!!!!" Sakura yelled waking him up. 

"Isn't that skirt a little too short?" 

"With guys like you around, I'm beginning to think that it is." Sakura snapped, earning a laugh from Syaoran. Sakura took out her tennis racket and ball, as she headed to the court. 

"Wait, who are you playing against?" Syaoran called out. 

"The wall." Sakura didn't even bother to look back.

"That's no fun." He said. Sakura was horrified when she saw him take out one of the rackets from the supplies and headed towards her.

"You know how to play?" Sakura was rather curious and impressed.

"Well, only one way to find out." 

"You can't play in that sweater." Sakura looked at Syaoran's rather expensive looking ensemble. Sakura could only imagine him dripping in sweat and smelling like a pig if he did.

"No problem." And to Sakura's shock, Syaoran took off his sweater. She didn't hear a couple of shrieks from the other girls watching them, because she herself is dumbfounded when he saw his tanned perfect body. 

"Like what you see?" Syaoran teased seeing her face. 

"Hardly………" Sakura said pretending not to care at all.

** He looks perfect***

"Alright, let's play." Syaoran watched as Sakura's slender arm bounced the ball and then hit it towards his side. But he's not a bad player himself, and Sakura was surprised when he hit the ball effortlessly. In fact, Sakura was so surprised that she missed it, and Syaoran scored.

From the bleachers, a crowd of girls gathered and they cheered in their high-pitched girly voices when Syaoran scored. Syaoran bowed to them like he's just finished performing. If Sakura isn't mistaken, she thought another one of them fainted. 

"This is so sad!" Sakura exclaimed. Syaoran hit the ball again. But this time, she was ready. She hit the ball back in the side farthest to Syaoran. Syaoran missed the ball, but he looked at her very much impressed.

"Not bad Sakura!" His voice is drowned by the booing of the girls from the bleachers. Syaoran had trouble tearing his eyes away from Sakura. Her face looks so focused even though she is smiling. Her cheeks are even pinker than usual. 

"Ok Syaoran, if I score next, you won't bother me for the rest of the day." Sakura said as she got ready to serve.

"Alright! But if I score, then you'll be cleaning my car tomorrow." Syaoran replied. Sakura smiled and served. After completing few sets, Syaoran scored.

"Make sure you use an expensive wax, only the best for my car." Syaoran smirked. 

"Yeah yeah," Sakura said as the girls cheered loudly again. Syaoran looks like he's the most arrogant man in the world.

"Hey Sakura, if I win, you're going to kiss me for 5 whole seconds." Syaoran said giving her another one of his evil grins. Sakura looked at him, unable to believe the nerve of this man. Sakura figured that this man is disgusting enough to flirt with his fiancée's stepsister. She smiled thinking of a good punishment.

"But if I win, you're gonna do the chicken dance. IN YOUR BOXERS!!!"

After an hour or so………………………

"Mommy, what is that man doing in there, he looks funny." A young boy called to his mother who looked towards where a crowd had gathered around, most of them laughing maniacally. Her eyes almost popped out seeing what is causing the fiasco.

"Oh boy, why is that man dancing chicken dance in his underwear?!!!" 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

"I hope you realize that I just let you win." Syaoran said for about a millionth time while he was driving. Syaoran kept repeating these exact same words to her when she went to her work to tell her manager that she's leaving, the day care center wherein she volunteers to do some community work, and most especially when they went in a restaurant to eat. Still, he can't deny the fact that he's having so much fun with this girl. 

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that." Sakura replied pretending to try to not laugh. Syaoran looked at her with fury.

"Stop that!!! I'm really good at tennis." Syaoran is getting more and more defensive and irritating by the moment. "Forget it. Where do we go next?"

"Uhm, it's getting late. I just have one more place to go to." Sakrua said, taking out two almost empty medicine bottles from her bag. "There's a clinic a few blocks from here."

"A clinic. Sakura, you do know that you own a hospital now right?" Sakura was shocked to hear this, but she really didn't care much. 

"Doesn't matter. I only trust one doctor, and his clinic is in the second floor of that building." Sakura said as she pointed to where it was located. Syaoran still doesn't understand why she couldn't just go to the hospital where the doctors and facilities are better.

Sakura went in, followed closely by Syaoran. He noticed at the door a sign with gold letters with the words  "Dr. Julian Star" on it. When the nurse in the waiting area saw Sakura, she smiled as if she knows her already. Sakura went to her table and talked to her while he remained seated, observing the place, wondering why it's so special to Sakura.

"Hey little girl!" Syaoran looked up only to see a really good looking man dressed as a doctor come out of the room. Sakura walked towards him and hugged him. Syaoran have never seen a doctor being so close to his patient.

"Julian! I haven't been here in a long time." Sakura said, significantly more cheerful than before. Syaoran blushed a little seeing Sakura smile so radiantly. She's so beautiful that even an engaged man like him couldn't deny it. 

"That's true and I'm not happy about that at all. You know that you should visit here atleast once a week." The doctor replied while trying to fake a frown. Syaoran noticed how his gentle face and kind appearance doesn't seem to suit that frown at all. 

"Oh, and yes, this is Li Syaoran, I hope you remember him, I told you about him last night on the phone." Sakura said as Julian extended his hands to Syaoran. 

"I'm pleased to meet you. I must say I'm really glad that Sakura is bringing in some of her friends. It's usually Tomoyo. How is she by the way?"

"She's ok. I haven't seen her for a week since she went to England, AGAIN. But she's supposed to have arrived this morning. She told me on the phone last night.

"That's great. Alright let's get you started. You may go in too Li. I'm sure you'll get bored if you sit here alone." Julian said as he took Sakura's hand and led her inside. Syaoran, not wanting to get bored and curious about the relationship of Sakura with her doctor agreed to comply. 

Inside, Syaoran watched Sakura as Julian took her temperature, blood pressure, etc. He noticed how Sakura doesn't seem uncomfortable at all even when Julian used his stethoscope so that his hand almost touches her chest. Somehow, this made him suspect more.

"So how come you have these check-ups?" Syaoran asked trying to join in the conversation as he is obviously getting left out. 

"Oh, they're nothing. Just to make sure Sakura's………." But Julian was interrupted by Sakura jerking his hand, obviously trying to stop him from talking more. Julian getting Sakura's message curtly stopped.

"Sakura's what?" Syaoran demanded wanting to know why they are acting so weird. 

"Uhmm, because I play school sports, I have to have clean medical records and stuff." Sakura mumbled. Syaoran thought that the explanation wasn't convincing at all. 

"Everything seems to be alright. I have to say, I've never seen you this healthy before Sakura. But I want you to promise me that you're taking your medicines regularly." Julian smiled enthusiastically. Even Syaoran didn't miss the fact that Julian seems to be genuinely concern about Sakura's health. For some reason, he didn't approve of the fact that a doctor is so close to his patient, especially about the fact that they call each other by their first names.

Sakura took out her wallet from her pocket and sheepishly took out some cards that are still very new. She took out a couple of them. Syaoran laughed softly as he realized that Sakura has no idea how to use them.

"Uhmm………Julian, I think I can use these to pay for today." Sakura mumbled timidly as she handed the cards to Julian. 

"Sakura, I've never made you pay any of the visits you've made here. I won't start making you pay now." Julian replied as he handed her back the cards.

"Oh, but I can pay you now." Sakura insisted. "I've always felt so bad that I can't pay for my medical visits and you've paid for my medicines too. Please take it." Syaoran noticed how Sakura seems to be embarrassed by this. He felt his chest tighten, realizing how hard must it have been for Sakura to not even be able to pay her medical bills.

"Sakura, I've always enjoyed you being here. Besides, if I start making you pay, it would be less personal. I thought we were friends." There is a tone of hurt in Julian's voice. "Please, you've always been my favorite patient, and it's like I'm taking care of a younger sister." 

After more persistence from both sides, Sakura finally gave in and said her goodbyes. Syaoran lead the way to his car, with Sakura following close behind. 

"You know, you're really a mystery." Syaoran told Sakura as she boarded his car.

"Everyone's a mystery when you don't know them." Sakura replied, staring at the road ahead.

Syaoran simply nodded his head, and the trip back to Sakura's mansion is filled with silence. Along the way, Syaoran thought about what he learned about her that day. How she doesn't seem to care that most of the girls in her school doesn't like her, or how the workers in the restaurant she works at almost cried when she said she's not going to work there anymore, or how the little kids in the daycare ran up to her like she's an ice cream truck. Or her reaction towards Julian………

*** You're a really kindhearted person. But don't have high hopes for yourself and you are easily contented. You have no ambition to be someone and you're happy with whatever you have……….And that my friend is your weakest point**** Syaoran said to himself as they drove inside the Kinomoto's gate. He was surprised to see the place decorated and many people are coming in and out the house carrying different things. 

"Hey what are all of those people doing here?" Sakura noticed a bunch of men bringing in trays and stuffs inside the house. Inside, she found servants dashing from everywhere trying to make the place tidy and presentable, not that it needs that much work. 

Sakura walked towards the ball room which is so huge it looked like an entire floor of an expensive hotel. And there she saw, Elaine, ordering people around.

"Oh hey Sakura, you better get ready. The guests would be here in a minute." Elaine told Sakura, again that annoying smile curling on her lips. When Elaine saw Syaoran appear from behind, she rushed to him and gave him a wet kiss that Sakura wished she didn't witness.

"Uhmm, what guests? Is there an occasion?" Sakura asked Elaine, who looked at her like she's insane. 

"Yes, it's a ball for you silly one. Oh no, don't tell me mom forgot to tell you!" Elaine said trying to look concern, but it's simply not that believable. Even Syaoran could tell that this was intentional.

"Well, luckily I was prepared just in case you didn't prepare. I have a pretty dress laid out for you in the bed. I haven't worn that one before, so go ahead and get dressed. Some guests have already arrived. Which reminds me, I have to get dressed myself. So go, go on now and get ready." Elaine goaded. Sakura complied even though she doesn't understand full well yet what is going on. If there is a party for her, she could've atleast invited some of her friends from school. 

When she was completely out of sight, Elaine wrapped her arms around Syaoran's neck and they both laughed evilly. 

"You, my love, are so bad." Syaoran whispered to Elaine whose face is tilted up to meet Syaoran's eyes. She gave him a seductive smile. 

"Oh you haven't seen anything yet. I'm telling you, she would rue the day she stepped into this house, and our lives. This party will show her what our true colors are."  Elaine said as she kissed Syaoran once more, before parting away to get dressed. 

**YEAH YEAH, I KNOW THIS CHAPTER IS WORTHLESS. BUT PLEASE BEAR WITH IT, I PROMISE THE NEXT ONE WILL BE BETTER (OR SO I HOPE)………. BUT PLEASE REVIEW THIS CHAPTER. THANKS.**


	3. Elaine's evil plan

CHAPTER 3: ELAINE'S EVIL PLAN  
  
DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW. THANKS!!!! .  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Don't tell me you already made arrangement for our 'Big Plan'. You know that specific one needs more time for preparation." Syaoran said as he escorted Elaine to her room, the latter still clinging to his arm. Elaine shook her head as she entered her dark cozy room, and pushed Syaoran to her bed, who smiled at her mischievously. To Syaoran's disappointment, Elaine got up and from her safe, she took out a thin folder and handed it to Syaoran.  
  
.  
  
"I don't think its time for that one." Elaine is beginning to undress and put on a gorgeous, elegant long black velvet gown. She tossed her head hoping to see her fiancée drooling at her like a hungry dog, but instead she is dismayed to see that his head is buried on the contents of the folder that she had just given him. She scowled at how he seems to be not so eager to see her naked, but nevertheless she decided not to comment on the matter.  
  
.  
  
Syaoran on the other hand is busy flipping through the pages, most of which are enlarged pictures of a very lovely woman who resembles Sakura. There is no doubt in his mind that the woman in the pictures is Sakura's mother. Everything about her reminds him of Sakura, except for her raven colored long wavy hair. Sakura must have gotten her hair color from Fujitaka. Underneath the pictures is a small print that says "Ann Nadeshiko Avalon".  
  
.  
  
He flipped through the first one and saw Ann Avalon smiling at the photographer, an ice cream in her hand. The next picture revealed who the photographer was as he saw Fujitaka's face smiling with Ann, his arm visibly holding the camera. Syaoran had never seen Fujitaka that happy before. The next pages showed pictures of Ann, obviously dancing, Ann and Fujitaka giggling by the pool, another of her on her wedding dress, and the last one is a huge picture of her and a little baby in her arms. Underneath the picture is the print, "Ann and Sakura Avalon-Kinomoto". After the pictures, there is a long report about her and Sakura, which he didn't feel like reading at that time.  
  
.  
  
"You know what I found out?" Elaine giggled as she flaunted her gorgeous ensemble to Syaoran. "That Avalon is a poor dancer. And she actually was the one who left Fujitaka. What a stupid woman."  
  
.  
  
"They look so happy. What happened?" Syaoran is very much curious to know how such a happy looking couple could drift so much apart. Elaine's eyes widened as a lady who is about to tell a scandalous gossip would.  
  
.  
  
"According to that report, she was never really happy with Fujitaka's way of life, you know all the intrigues and social crap that goes with being a public figure. She was never accepted in his world and she was ridiculed and scoffed when he is not around - and knowing Fujitaka, I bet he wasn't around very much." She said bemusedly.  
  
.  
  
"That's when I realized something. If Sakura is anything like her mother..." There is a glint of wickedness in Elaine's eyes. "... she would do the same thing if we put her on the same situation." Elaine paused waiting for Syaoran's reaction.  
  
.  
  
Syaoran is beginning to understand Elaine's point. If Ann Avalon was not able to endure being a misfit in their world despite her love for Fujitaka, then Sakura, who has no one to hang on to and certainly one of the plainest, and least vain person he's ever met on the planet, would more likely do the same.  
  
.  
  
"So what you mean to say is..."  
  
.  
  
"We give her a taste of what her mother's life was like." Elaine said as she handed Syaoran his suit.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Sakura entered her room to see the dress lying on her bed as promised. She picked it up and examined it. It's a very simple and plain white, thin- strapped dress that goes all the way down her knees. It looks pretty on her, except that it's a little loose. She found matching shoes somewhere on the foot of her bed and she put those on too. She stood up in front of the mirror to examine herself. In truth, she is a bit surprised to know that Elaine owns a dress that's so simple and plain, not to mention made of cotton fabric. Elaine wears clothes more extravagant than this when she's just in the house. She isn't complaining though, since the dress is prettier than anything she had ever owned in her entire life, and she is thankful that her stepsister is kind enough to lend her a dress that she hasn't worn yet.  
  
.  
  
Sakura stepped out of her room and sure enough, she heard a soft elegant tune reverberating throughout the house, mingled with the soft chattering of people who she assumed are guests. She descended down the steps, only to be surprised by her grinning stepsister, whose entire appearance made her gasp in shock.  
  
.  
  
Elaine's gown is not only beautiful and elegant and undoubtedly expensive, but it seems as if the two of them are going to completely different parties. Elaine has a formal gown accessorized with classy diamond earrings and one extremely heavy looking necklace. Elaine looks as if she is going to a formal ball, while Sakura looks like a girl strolling around the park on a Sunday afternoon. Elaine smiled once again, but it wasn't that giggly over dramatic smile she had before - rather she seems to be amused at her own cleverness.  
  
.  
  
"Well well well dear, finally you are done. Your guests have been waiting for you." Elaine said as she eyed Sakura from head to toe obviously pleased. Sakura wanted to ask what is going on, but before she could speak, Elaine grabbed her arm and forced her across the room to a group of young girls, perhaps older than her by a year or two, who looked at her with the same interest as Elaine. Unknowingly, she nervously played with the fabric of her simple dress as she looked at the other girls who look as if they are going to an extra special prom.  
  
.  
  
"Girls, this is Sakura Avalon-Kinomoto. My new stepsister." Elaine announced to all the girls who almost in synchronized manner raised their eyebrows obviously enjoying what they see. But it gets worse, because Sakura saw Syaoran in an appropriate suit casually walking towards them, taking Elaine by the waist. Sakura looked nervously at the judgmental stares she got from her supposed guests.  
  
.  
  
"Kinomoto eh. I have to say, Elaine isn't that the dress you wore when we went to Beth's house last week." A snotty looking woman with red hair said as she touched the soft fabric of the dress.  
  
.  
  
"Oh Claire, I wasn't going to mention it, but. . .. I believe you're right!" Elaine snickered at Sakura. "Sakura dear, next time when you borrow one of my clothes, I would truly appreciate it if you ask me first."  
  
.  
  
Sakura's face flushed slightly at the implication of her stealing Elaine's clothes. This didn't escape the eyes of Syaoran, who just kept smiling bemusedly.  
  
.  
  
"But Elaine told me..." But before she could finish, Sakura is yet interrupted by another girl.  
  
.  
  
"Well, I suppose if you would take one of her clothes, you could've at least taken something more appropriate. You look like a maid in that thing." The other girl laughed mockingly at her. Sakura is really starting to get very furious - although she is a gentle person by nature.  
  
.  
  
"I'm sorry Margie, I guess where she came from, this is considered formal and elegant." Elaine added. Every person in that circle gave her a mocking stare, especially Syaoran who seems to be taking pleasure in this more and more. The party has just begun, and Sakura already hates it.  
  
.  
  
"I'm sorry, Claire is it?" Sakura tried to give her the sweetest fake smile she could muster. "This is indeed Elaine's dress - I mean as you can see, it's rather TOO BIG" the two last words are rather emphasized. Elaine's eyes almost popped out when she heard the insinuation that she is fat, and Syaoran nearly coughed up the champagne he is just drinking.  
  
.  
  
"I didn't get it without her permission though, but I believe she must have been too drunk or too busy sucking the tongue out of Mr. Li here that she got slightly confused. I'm sorry about the mix up." Sakura said as she bowed politely to the guest. No one can deny that Sakura does have some proper decorum, but maybe she was slightly a little more blunt than what anyone expected. They were all under the impression that she was going to cry. Syaoran watched her with an even keener interest now. She's a really surprising girl.  
  
.  
  
Sakura turned around and left Elaine and her friends who now seem to dislike her more. However, when she looked around, she saw a classy crowd of people mostly Elaine's age, and no doubt her friends, and it dawned to her that in her supposed "party", she knows absolutely no one. It might be a little rude, but seeing how shabby she looks compared to them, and seeing how no one seems to be remotely interested on who she is, it's probably better to just leave. And thus, Sakura headed to the stairs that leads to her room, but a pretty girl with long straight hair, wearing a beautiful burgundy gown blocked her way.  
  
.  
  
"Hey, get me a glass of champagne, and make it quick." The black-haired girl commanded Sakura, who just looked quizzically back at her. "Well what are you waiting for, hurry up I'm thirsty." The girl said with more imperiousness.  
  
.  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm not a servant here." Sakura said, her voice quivered in embarrassment knowing that the way she looks does make her look like a maid. The girl just looked at her confused, but somehow she managed to smile apologetically.  
  
.  
  
"I'm sorry, my name is Meilin.... Li...." she said. Sakura recognized the name and she knew that she is somehow related to Syaoran.  
  
.  
  
"Don't worry about it. You're not the only Li who said that." Sakura smiled weakly remembering how Syaoran also thought she was a maid the first time they met.  
  
.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. So who are you..." Before Meilin finished her sentence, Elaine waltzed in and tugged her rather forcefully.  
  
.  
  
"Sakura, where are you going?" But Elaine stopped when she saw Meilin standing right next to her. Seeing the looks that Elaine and Meilin gave each other, Sakura is quick to note what is obvious - Elaine and Meilin dislike ... no more like hate ... no more like loathe each other.  
  
.  
  
"Meilin...." Elaine said icily at the other girl. Meilin just glared at her.  
  
.  
  
"How's the gold-digging tramp lately?" Meilin said, abhorrence apparent in her voice. Elaine responded with a tone of equal revulsion.  
  
.  
  
"Who are you calling a tramp?"  
  
.  
  
"You..." Meilin said, casually tossing her head. Sakura could see that Elaine is getting more and more furious.  
  
.  
  
"I'll talk to you later Sakura, I'll go call my FIANCEE SYAORAN." She stressed the words, which seems to have a strong effect on Meilin. Satisfaction on her face, Elaine turned around and trotted across the room.  
  
.  
  
"Uhmm, are you ok?" Sakura asked cautiously at the girl who seems to be fuming still. Meilin took a deep breath and it took a while for her to compose herself. She then looked at Sakura with a great deal of curiosity.  
  
.  
  
"So you are Sakura, as in Sakura Kinomoto." Meilin said, obviously liking her more.  
  
.  
  
"Yes, I guess." Sakura said sheepishly. Even now, the name Kinomoto still sounds foreign to her.  
  
.  
  
"Oh my, Elaine must be furious with you." Meilin is now looking very cheerful. "That makes you my new best friend!" Sakura looked at her as if she was crazy. Luckily, she was saved from further discussion by a shriek coming from the door.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Sakura! It's soo great to see you here!" Tomoyo exclaimed as she hugged the perplexed Sakura tightly. After realizing who it was, Sakura jumped with joy, seeing her best friend once again.  
  
.  
  
"I haven't gotten the chance to talk to you." Tomoyo continued, the smile still plastered on her face. The smile died however as she saw her poor looking outfit, certainly a misfit and unsuitable for this type of occasion.  
  
.  
  
"Don't tell me that bitch Elaine made you wear that?!" Tomoyo said anger showing up in her face. Sakura shrugged nervously. If there is anything that Tomoyo hates to see, it's other people dressing up Sakura, and especially dressing her inappropriately.  
  
.  
  
Meilin however smiled upon hearing the words "bitch" and "Elaine" come out consecutively out of Tomoyo's mouth. She looked at her and smiled sweetly.  
  
.  
  
" Tomoyo Daidouji, it's always a pleasure." Meilin said cheerfully.  
  
.  
  
At first Tomoyo didn't understand why one of the most hard to please people in the high-society world is so warm towards her. Actually, she met her long time ago in one of the parties, but she never stays long. She has the reputation of being the hardest person to get along with since she basically hates everyone. But she does know about the longstanding grudge between Elaine and Meilin, and she realized that their mutual hatred towards Elaine makes them on the same side.  
  
.  
  
"Pleasure is all mine Meilin Li." Tomoyo extended her hand to her. Meilin smiled a clever smile as she took Daidouji's hands.  
  
.  
  
Just then, Syaoran walked in looking very much displeased. He turned to Sakura, who looked up innocently at the raging man.  
  
.  
  
"What have you done to Elaine?" Syaoran fumed at the innocent girl. Meilin and Tomoyo both scowled at his unpleasant tone.  
  
.  
  
Sakura has never heard anything so stupid in her life. She can't believe that Syaoran has the nerve to confront her when it was Elaine who tried to humiliate her in front of her guests. "Are you blind? Didn't you see who started it?" Sakura defended herself.  
  
.  
  
"What did she do, prepare a party for you, lend you a dress and introduce you to her friends? Yeah, I can really see what made you so mad at her!!" Syaoran scoffed sardonically at Sakura. To Sakura, this is just ridiculous.  
  
.  
  
"Look, I don't know where you pick up you logic, but you're obviously not using your brain." Sakura retorted. Syaoran looked at her with disgust. He does not like how Sakura is slowly learning to fight him back. This would be another glitch to their plan.  
  
.  
  
"Look, Elaine is a good person...." But before Syaoran could finish that sentence, Meilin began to laugh as if she just heard the funniest thing in the world. Syaoran's eyes darted at her angrily.  
  
.  
  
"That is maybe the most stupid thing I've ever heard. No actually, you saying you'll marry her is the most stupid." Meilin said. Tomoyo seems to like that comment very much.  
  
.  
  
"Look, Meilin. I don't care what your problem is with her, but you have to grow up and accept that fact that I love Elaine and I'll marry her!" Syaoran is now being dead-serious. But Meilin is no different...  
  
.  
  
"You love that twofaced slut because your mother hates her. Honestly Syaoran, who are you trying to fool." Meilin said exasperatedly. Syaoran seems to be heavily offended by this.  
  
.  
  
"Elaine... is not a slut." His teeth are now gritted and his hands are now curled to a fist. If only it's not wrong for a man to hit a woman.  
  
.  
  
"Oh she is soooo a slut..." Tomoyo added.  
  
.  
  
"And two faced too." Sakura said, more timidly than her two companions. Syaoran is obviously displeased.  
  
.  
  
"I don't appreciate you..." Syaoran was interrupted as he noticed the room become quieter. He looked around to see that a majority of the guests have gathered around Elaine, many of them murmuring rather audibly, throwing suspicious glances at Sakura. Sakura wondered what was going on.  
  
.  
  
One of the girls earlier came up to Sakura, an evil smile plastered on her face. "Your mother is very beautiful." Somehow, Sakura didn't think that this was a complement. She began to tread cautiously across the room to see what the commotion is all about. The guests parted, giving way to Sakura. She heard a mixture of giggling and murmuring, and somehow she didn't like this, especially since it's coming from a crowd that is made up of Elaine's friends.  
  
.  
  
In the center of the circle, Elaine is standing there, a naughty smile on her face, and a bunch of pictures in her hands. She slowly extended one hand, and deliberately dropped a picture into the cold floor, where it landed bottom side up, so that Sakura could not see the picture. Elaine smiled amiably at Sakura. "Sakura dear, please be a doll and pick that up."  
  
.  
  
Sakura bent down to retrieve the photo, but her hands froze as she flipped it to see the picture on the other side. In the picture is the face of her mother smiling innocently, but the body is digitally altered to show a body in a two-piece bikini. The chest and thighs are enhanced, and the body is posed in a rather seductive position. Sakura's fingers began to shake, as a sudden surge of anger, and pain rushed through her. Anyone who knows Sakura well would know that if there were anyone in the world that Sakura loves the most - it's her deceased mother.  
  
.  
  
Sakura wanted to scream and run as the murmurs around her seems to have intensified. Her breath became heavier, and she could feel her knees began to buckle. She wants nothing else in the world but to hurt Elaine, who had insulted her dead mother in the most sickening way. And for what reason? Whatever has she done to her to make her want to hurt her this much.  
  
.  
  
Sakura slumped to the floor on her knees, but as she did, she knocked one of the guests and the guest's champagne spilled on her dress. She heard everyone began to laugh, but she didn't care. She is so mad, and at the same time, trying so hard to control herself from slapping Elaine, that she began to sob uncontrollably, her entire body shaking in fury. Seeing her in such a pitiful position, everyone slowly fell silent. Tomoyo ran up to Sakura and embraced her tight; all the while shooting deadly glares at Elaine. Only Elaine did not feel the same compassion as the others.  
  
.  
  
"You do not belong in our world Sakura Avalon." Elaine said icily, and Sakura looked up at her helplessly. Why does Elaine despise her so much?  
  
.  
  
Syaoran watched the whole spectacle. He knows he took part in this whole event, but nevertheless, he couldn't help but feel ashamed at what Elaine has done. Seeing Sakura so fragile and weak, an intense urge to embrace her suddenly overcame him -- to soothe her and somehow make her feel fine.  
  
.  
  
Sakura couldn't bear to retaliate, but fortunately, Meilin is not bound by the same morals. A couple of guests gasped as Meilin's ring filled hand slapped the beautiful face of Elaine, causing her to wince in pain. She was about to deliver another one, but Syaoran stepped forward and caught her arm before she hit Elaine again. Elaine glared menacingly at Meilin and Sakura, while Syaoran hugged her comfortingly.  
  
.  
  
"You are the lowest thing I have ever had the displeasure of meeting." Meilin screamed between gritted teeth as she joined Tomoyo in trying to help Sakura up.  
  
.  
  
"Syaoran, I can't believe you find anything that is remotely desirable about this woman." Tomoyo snapped, secretly hoping that Eriol is around so he can give Syaoran a good scolding and finally knock some sense into his cousin. She can't believe he would defend someone who would act so low.  
  
.  
  
Sakura found support from the two girls, and she was finally up on her feet. Tomoyo guided her towards the doorway, all the while being silently watched by her guests. Before she left, she shot one weak glance at Elaine, and then at Syaoran. She was glad that she at least saw a tint of guilt in Syaoran's eyes.  
  
.  
  
Syaoran heard the car start and leave, and he knew that Tomoyo and Meilin and Sakura are gone. He turned around to look at his fiancée, whose flushed face is still obviously experiencing the pain brought by Meilin's hand. But somehow he didn't feel as compassionate.  
  
.  
  
"What do you think you were doing?" Syaoran said coldly at Elaine, whose head is not buried on his chest. She looked up, obviously shocked at his tone.  
  
.  
  
"I told you I would make her hate this life." Elaine snapped at Syaoran.  
  
.  
  
"But to insult a dead woman??!!! ... What were you thinking?"  
  
.  
  
Elaine is infuriated by Syaoran's tone. He sounds as if he is siding with Sakura and his cousin.  
  
.  
  
"Why are you talking like you're on their side. In case you haven't noticed, I'm the one who was slapped!! I'm the one who got hurt!" Elaine's tone is escalating by every word.  
  
.  
  
Syaoran sighed. Looking at his girlfriend's bruised face, he gently wiped her tears.  
  
.  
  
"I'm sorry. Why don't you just go up and rest. It's been a long night." Syaoran whispered lovingly at Elaine. Elaine's face eased up after hearing his sweet voice.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Meanwhile, the girls were driven to Tomoyo's mansion. It's a huge, beautiful house, almost as big as Sakura's, but it has a warm feel to it. Tomoyo took them to her room, which is not only huge, but it's also beautifully decorated; blue being the obvious motif. There is also a balcony, which overlooks the Daidouji's huge property. Sakura, Tomoyo and Meilin sat on the comfy chairs, each of them trying to enjoy the serene quietness of the night after such an intense event.  
  
.  
  
"Sakura, are you alright?" Tomoyo whispered softly as she is gazing on the stars.  
  
.  
  
"I'm fine. Thank you for standing up for me guys." Sakura responded, but she didn't take her eyes away from the sky. "Meilin, thanks for what you've done."  
  
.  
  
"My pleasure." Meilin said as she was coming out of the room, bringing out soda cans for her companions that she took from Tomoyo's fridge (there is a refrigerator in her room). "You know, I don't usually get along well with most people... but somehow I feel like I can really get along with you two." She said smiling as she handed them the cans of soda. Sakura turned her head towards her and smiled.  
  
.  
  
"I don't know how I'm going to go back home. Everyone must be furious at me."  
  
.  
  
"Don't worry about that. You can sleep here tonight. You can too Meilin if you want." Tomoyo smiled at her two friends. Meilin just nodded her head and smiled sweetly back.  
  
.  
  
"You should kick them out Sakura." Meilin said in an angered tone, breaking the serenity that has filled the air. "Why haven't you done so?"  
  
.  
  
Sakura simply sighed, "I can't do that. Elvira is supposedly my guardian until I've learned enough to run my father's company. And second, my father married her and took Elaine as a daughter. My father loved them, and basically, they are the only family I've got."  
  
.  
  
"You've got me." Tomoyo smiled as she laid one hand on Sakura's. Sakura knew that she was right. Tomoyo has been her bestfriend since she began high school. She's also got Chiharu, and Rika and her other friends, not to mention Kaho and of course Julian. And now, she feels the same camaraderie towards Meilin.  
  
.  
  
"I know." Sakura whispered. Sensing that the mood has become so serious, she decided to break it. "I almost forgot, I have to worry about Syaoran!"  
  
.  
  
"What about my cousin?!" Meilin said getting up from her chair, obviously interested with what Sakura has to say.  
  
.  
  
"I'm supposed to clean his car tomorrow!" Sakura remembered how she lost the bet earlier that day. But Meilin just grinned mischievously.  
  
.  
  
"Don't worry, you are going to have a couple of helpers to help you." She said as she winked to Tomoyo. Tomoyo's lips formed an identical grin. "Oh yeah"  
  
.  
  
"Guy's I believe this is the start of a great new friendship." Tomoyo said cheerfully. And together, the three raised their soda cans and proposed a cheer.  
  
I DON'T KNOW HOW THIS CHAPTER GOT TO BE SO LONG, BUT ATLEAST I UPDATED. I'M SORRY ABOUT BEING SLOW, LIKE I SAID MY COMPUTER IS MESSED UP. PLEASE REVIEW THIS CHAPTER. THANKS A LOT (..  
  
. 


	4. car wash and soulmates

Hi. Please read and review this chapter. It's all mainly fluff, but I thought I'd put them anyways.  
  
CHAPTER 4:  
  
Syaoran is standing in front of his grand house, his arms crossed as he looks at his hot red car in front of him. In his hand is a small grocery bag, filled with bottles of something.  
  
He recalled last night, how Elaine had to cry herself to sleep - how the redness in her face had advanced to an ugly swell. This made him angry....  
  
......... Who wouldn't be if the woman you love is hurt........  
  
But then there's that other memory... of a girl slumped to the cold hard floor, her body trembling as she tries with all the strength she could muster to prevent herself from hurting the woman who hurt her. In a way he prefers to think about Elaine's bruised face and be very angry.......  
  
........Because thinking about the other heartbroken girl makes him sad..  
  
So now he is angry - angry that his previous plans are not working out. At least he is angry by choice.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Master Li, you called for me?" A tall respectable looking man broke his train of thoughts. Syaoran raised his arm revealing the grocery bag. The man took it from his hand.  
  
"What is it sir?"  
  
Syaoran looked at him as if he is an idiot... "It's ketchup Wei."  
  
"I can see that. What's it for?"  
  
"My car." Syaoran turned around and began to walk away. "I want you to lather it all over my car, leave it under the hot blazing sun so that it dries into a sticky paste and flies would go swarming all over it...." he looked back to see an absolute look of disgust on Wei's face.  
  
"... Don't worry Wei... I've got someone special coming today to clean it up." His smile shows his triumph, but really he isn't satisfied.  
  
He wished he did more than ketchup... maybe add some manure perhaps... But he simply couldn't do it especially since this one is his favorite car.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Syaoran heard the doorbell ring and he stood up wanting to greet his guest personally. He opened the door to see a sheepish Sakura, hair pulled back to a ponytail, wearing a white tank top, short pink shorts, and matching pink flip-flops. What is that term that that strange girlfriend of Eriol would use to describe her? Ah yes.. Kawaii!!!!  
  
Sakura smiled timidly as she looked around. Her place might be big.. But THIS is REALLY big. Everything looks just as expensive as the things in her house. But this one seems a lot quieter than hers.  
  
"Car wash?" Sakura smiled sweetly at Syaoran who was grinning at the moment. Won't she be surprise to see her little job today?  
  
She didn't fail to notice how nice he looked in comfortable shirts. He always looks good. But he looks best when he just looks casual.  
  
"Right this way." Syaoran grinned as he led the way. But that grin just melted right off when two other girls stepped from behind Sakura.  
  
"Great, we should get started then." But the voice did not come from Sakura.  
  
Syaoran's jaw dropped as Tomoyo and Meilin appeared carrying sponges, car wax, soap, etc. It doesn't help that the three are wearing identical clothes and with the same hair styles too. It looks like they are part of a union or something.  
  
"Oh no, you are not coming in Mei..." Syaoran's hands are now on his hips and he gives the impression that a scolding mother would.  
  
"And why not?!!" The angry girl retorted.  
  
"Because I said so!!" Syaoran tried to raise his voice.  
  
"Aunt Yelen said it's ok."  
  
And with this, Syaoran had no choice but to shut up. He gave her a deadly glare instead.  
  
"Yeah, like that will scare me." Meilin said as she pulled Sakura's arm to the direction where his car is "sunbathing". Tomoyo smiled evilly at Syaoran and followed.  
  
Syaoran wanted to follow and drag Meilin out of the house. He doesn't hate his cousin. It's just he wouldn't trust her with his pen, let alone his favorite car.  
  
And then another man appeared, scratching his head as he watched his fiancée, cousin, and friend trot excitedly towards Syaoran's poor car. Syaoran gave him a questioning look.  
  
"Eriol..."  
  
"Hey don't look at me." Eriol said defensively, entering the house and seating himself in the couch. Syaoran followed, the frown still plastered on his face.  
  
"What are they doing here?!"  
  
"I have no clue." Eriol shaking his head and throwing his hands in the air. "I just drove them."  
  
Eriol seated himself in the couch, facing the window to watch the girls as they worked. Eriol's mood turned a lot more serious, and this did not escape Syaoran. But he knows what to expect.  
  
"I heard about what happened last night. Tomoyo told me." Eriol's deep voice confirmed Syaoran's thoughts. All he gave for a response is a shrug.  
  
"That was wrong and you know it." Eriol continued. Sometimes it's irritating how he tries to act mature. Although most of the time he is just plain silly and playful.  
  
"So??!!!" Syaoran responded lazily, not even caring the slightest bit.  
  
"What do you think about Sakura?"  
  
"I hate her." Syaoran said, trying to be concise, blunt and indifferent all at the same time. Eriol looked at him, slightly dazed.  
  
"And why is that?!!" Eriol's tone seems to be challenging him to come up with a valid reason.  
  
Syaoran took a deep breath as he enumerated the reasons in his head.  
  
"Well for starters, she is boring as a history book, she is such a goody- goody, not feisty at all....."  
  
"..... So you didn't meet her the way you met Elaine - trying to pry her hand from Meilin's hair. Anything else?" Eriol interrupted.  
  
"She is sarcastic, uninteresting, and she made me do the chicken dance in my boxers."  
  
"... I know, Tomoyo told me." Eriol stopped his cousin from giving him more details. Because if he did, he burst into fits of laughter like what happened last night when he was on the phone with Tomoyo.  
  
Still he wants to know what Syaoran found so extremely horrible about this girl that he would use such a strong word as hate to describe her.  
  
"Oh yeah, did I tell you she ruined all my plans?" Syaoran's voice is filled with sarcasm. Eriol is one of the few people who know about his plan to control the Kinomoto Empire.  
  
Eriol just shook his head. He knows his cousin well enough to know that he wouldn't listen to his sermon.  
  
"Tomoyo introduced her to me few months ago. I'm telling you, anyone who knows her well, and who is not as shallow as you are, will have difficulty hating her." Eriol sighed seeing that none of his words seem to take effect on Syaoran.  
  
"Tomoyo owes her life to her you know." Eriol said desperately, but there is sadness in his tone. Syaoran's head turned after hearing this information.  
  
"She saved her. When she fell on the lake when she was a first year in high school. All of Tomoyo's rich friends ran away, but she jumped right in to save her. They didn't even know each other back then. But after that, the two became the closest friends." Eriol shuddered at the thought of Tomoyo dying even before he got the chance to know her. He loves her very much. That's why he likes Sakura --- to him, she's the angel that brought Tomoyo to him.  
  
"Yeah whatever." Syaoran's voice holds no emotion whatsoever. As if Eriol's words entered one ear and exited the other.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
..  
  
  
  
  
  
"You know, I can't believe Syaoran did this to his car." Meilin is still trying to remove the sticky mess that the ketchup mixed with dust made. After minutes of scrubbing, the car is almost clean.  
  
"I can't believe we're doing this instead of my idea." She whined again. She wanted to cut the brakes, pour sugar in the engine or break his windows and mirrors, or something despicable to his car. But Sakura and Tomoyo adamantly refused.  
  
(A/N: Those are the words of Phoenix Angel =P)  
  
"Contrary to your protestations Meilin, we cannot kill your cousin." Sakura said, causing Meilin to scowl.  
  
"He's still watching us." Tomoyo said as she wiped the remaining water droplets from the car. Sakura and Meilin both looked towards the mansion to see that Syaoran is indeed watching through the windows. Somehow they need to divert his attention if they were to carry out their plan.  
  
"Sakura, go inside and distract him." Meilin said as she pretended to put some wax to the car.  
  
"Why me?!" But Sakura's protests were futile, because the look that Tomoyo and Meilin gave her made her know that she doesn't have a choice.  
  
"Fine then." Sakura sighed as she left to distract Syaoran.  
  
  
  
  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
  
  
  
  
Syaoran glances every now and then to watch them while they clean his car. First, he wants to make sure that Meilin doesn't do anything unfixable to his car. Second, he wants to watch Sakura --- and concoct new plans to make her life hell.  
  
He is wondering why Sakura left her two friends and is now heading towards the house. He heard the door creak open, and Sakura's innocent head poked inside. She looked around as if looking for someone. She smiled when she saw him sitting on the couch.  
  
" Uhmm... Meilin wants some water." Sakura walked to the living room while Syaoran pretended to watch the television.  
  
Without even looking at her, Syaoran said blankly, "Kitchen's that way." Sakura looked towards the direction he's pointing at, but didn't move an inch.  
  
"I don't want to get lost. Can you please help?"  
  
"Get the maid."  
  
"Where's the maid?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Why don't you just do it you lazy bum!"  
  
Sakura sort of screamed this last one and Syaoran's head involuntarily looked up after hearing Sakura's tone. Sakura returned to timid mode, smiling apologetically at Syaoran.  
  
"I mean.....please....."  
  
He sighed, getting up and walking towards the kitchen. He didn't even bother to look at her. But he is well aware that she is following behind.  
  
Sakura nervously followed, knowing that the moment Syaoran turned his back, the other two outside will begin their naughty plan. But to do that, they need a couple of minutes, and she needs to keep Syaoran away for a good half an hour or so. God, how is she suppose to keep him away for that long...????!!!  
  
.  
  
"Just water?" Syaoran's voice broke her train of thoughts. He opened the refrigerator and took out three bottled-water.  
  
"Uhmm, do you have ice cream?" Sakura said, hoping to stall for some more time. Syaoran nodded and took out a gallon of cookies-and-cream. Seeing Sakura's face light up at the sight as if she just saw something immaculate, he knew that the flavor is to her liking. She had the expression of a cute little child.  
  
"Uhmm, can I eat it here?" Sakura said as she seated herself in the kitchen counter, scooping some ice cream and filling the container that Syaoran gave her. Syaoran simply nodded. He pulled a chair and sat right across Sakura so she is face to face with him. He watched silently as Sakura giddily ate the ice cream. She is so cute.  
  
Sakura knew she had to come up with something to talk about... she didn't want to talk about last night. To her, that was between Elaine and her. There is no point making him uncomfortable.  
  
"So where did you meet Elaine?" Sakura said, hoping Syaoran would be at least interested. Fortunately, he was........  
  
"I met her in one of my family's party.... Actually I saw her in the garden, having this rather "violent" fight with Meilin. From what I've heard, Meilin's boyfriend left her for Elaine."  
  
Sakura was shocked to hear this. Why would a man whose cousin was betrayed because of Elaine actually fall in love with her?  
  
"I know what you are thinking. At first, I was just there to break the fight. But then...." Syaoran paused for a moment, trying to find the right word... "I don't know.. but I saw something in her eyes... something that made me feel that we are the same... like an ally." He looked at Sakura who has a confused expression on her face.  
  
"You must think I'm crazy and stupid." Syaoran said, looking at how Sakura is just staring at him. But she just smiled sincerely.  
  
"Not at all....."  
  
"Oh really??" Syaoran asked incredulously. "Why is that?"  
  
"I hardly think its appropriate to label someone as stupid just because he found something special about someone that other people fails to see." Sakura said simplistically.  
  
Syaoran wanted to laugh at that. Elaine is very popular with his crowd, but somehow Sakura makes her sound as if she's someone who is disliked... if there's anyone who is like that, it is her and not Elaine.  
  
Syaoran admired how her voice is so mellow, so sweet and sincere. He could see what Eriol meant when he said it's hard to hate someone like her --- she is so simple and pure. But that doesn't mean that she is likable. Well, she is pretty, but.....  
  
"Tell me more." Sakura said, as she stuffed her mouth with more ice cream. She could feel that Syaoran is not as friendly as before, and she knew she needed to keep him interested so that her other companions can do their plan. But more importantly, she is genuinely interested --- perhaps it's because of the thought that Syaoran loves Elaine.  
  
Syaoran smiled seeing the look of interest in her eyes. Although Elaine is very popular and many people actually commend him for choosing someone so pretty and classy, Sakura is the first person who actually made him feel that he doesn't need to defend his relationship. It's a refreshing change.  
  
... and for a moment, he actually forgot the reason why he hates Sakura....  
  
He told her stories about Elaine, about their relationship. About how his family hates her although everybody else thinks that they are perfect. Sakura listened, and it feels so good talking to her... it's amazing how much he is willing to share to someone he considers his enemy.  
  
"Sounds like you two are soul mates." Sakura smiled cheerfully, her deep emerald eyes sparkling as she speaks. Again, he couldn't help but admire how beautiful she is --- even amidst her simplicity.  
  
"I don't believe in that crap." Syaoran said . Sakura nodded, as if saying, 'I expected that'.  
  
"I understand. But my mother used to tell me this story, about how before; people who are destined to be together share one soul. Because of this, even though a person is just born, everyone already knows his destiny, who he's going to fall in love with...."  
  
"That's stupid.." Syaoran commented disgustingly. Sakura just nodded her head.  
  
".... But then, the gods thought that it's too easy, that humans are not clean enough to deserve such comfort. So they made the lightning strike the soul so that it breaks in half."  
  
"What good will that do?" Syaoran asked, surprised at himself for actually being interested.  
  
".... What it does is that from then on, people have to go through life and find the one with the other part of their soul. It's only befitting that humans have to make effort to attain something as precious as love..... and you know what? Most people actually go through life and never find it at all." Sakura sighed sadly at the thought.  
  
"Again, that's stupid." Syaoran said, but Sakura just looked at him and smiled.  
  
"In a way, it's a sweet thought."  
  
"That souls were hit by lightning?"  
  
"No, that somewhere, there is someone destined for each person. The one who will complete their soul..."  
  
Syaoran had to stop at her words. Although there is simplicity in the idea, he can't deny that Sakura is right. Somehow, there is a sweet sad mystery that makes the story beautiful.  
  
Sakura stood up, sensing that she gave Tomoyo and Meilin enough time to finish. She looked at Syaoran who is silently finishing his ice cream, staring at nothing... thinking.  
  
"Don't you think you are lucky to find your soulmate so early in life?" She smiled once again - that smile that is so warm that it melts anyone's heart.  
  
Syaoran thought about Elaine for a moment. Soulmates... ???  
  
"Thank you for the food." Sakura interrupted his thoughts. And with that, she turned around and left the kitchen, her auburn hair flying beautifully behind her.  
  
"Uhmm, Sakura... my birthday is one month from now. I was wondering if you could come." Syaoran called behind her. Sakura turned around to face him.  
  
Sakura hesitated for a while, remembering the whole drama that took place last night. But seeing the look on Syaoran's face, she felt as if he really wanted her there.  
  
"Meilin and Tomoyo would be there right?"  
  
"And Eriol too, and anyone you want to invite." Syaoran said smiling a little. "And you have to give me a gift though, and it better be a good one."  
  
"Why would I want to do that? You can get anything you want."  
  
"Because if you got me something that I really like and that nobody has given me yet, I will do something good for you."  
  
Sakura pretended to think about it..., in a way it would be challenging to find the rich spoiled boy something that he had never gotten before.... and in addition to that, she truly wants him to be her friend.  
  
"Alright, it's a deal." Sakura said, turning around once more to leave.  
  
Syaoran behind as she pondered Sakura's words. In his mind, he is asking himself if Elaine does make him feel complete....  
  
.....because the truth is, he doesn't know.........  
  
"Oh crap my car!!!!!!!!"  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Sakura jumped into Meilin's car, Meilin driving with Tomoyo sitting up front. Meilin made a frightening U-turn that wasn't done quite right- hitting one of the trees. Tomoyo screamed in the midst of giggles.  
  
"Wow Sakura, how'd you manage to distract him for that long?" Meilin yelled against the screeching of the tires, amusement obvious in her voice.  
  
Sakura screamed back, as she scrambled to put seatbelt in place,"I don't know, we just sort of... talked...CAREFUL MEILIN!!!" When desperate, Meilin is a maniacal driver.  
  
"Hurry up, he's coming." Tomoyo interrupted, trying to stop herself from laughing too hard.  
  
In a matter of seconds, Meilin finally got her car going. All of the girls where laughing very hard, as they imagined Syaoran's reaction when he sees his car....  
  
  
  
  
  
"Holy Shit!!" Syaoran's eyes widened in horror when he saw the state of his car.  
  
The usual red paint of his car is now unmistakably baby pink. There are red paper hearts glued all-over it, and to Syaoran's dismay, he discovered that they are glued with super-glue. And what's worst is on the side; Meilin used a permanent marker to write these words in big bold letters.  
  
. Feeling hot tonight????????  
  
. Call 1-800-Syaoran .... For a night of steamy pleasure  
  
. Men or Women are invited.  
  
And to top it all, the message was punctuated with a winky face. ;P  
  
  
  
  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
  
  
  
  
But somewhere in the Kinomoto mansion, a furious Elaine is practically screaming on the phone with her mother on the opposite line.  
  
"Why can't you do the transfer??!!!"  
  
"Because that blasted Touya Kimori is watching my every move. I think he suspects that we're trying to steal the funds from Sakura's accounts." Elvira said sternly, loathing that lawyer very much.  
  
"So what, we can't do it?!" Elaine yelled back. Elvira winced. Her daughter tends to become supersonic when she is angry.  
  
"Of course we can. But it's going to take some time."  
  
Elaine hanged up the phone. Syaoran doesn't know that she and her mother are stealing Sakura's money. He wouldn't care anyway because all he wants is to have the name Kinomoto associated with the name Li. But it doesn't matter to her, because when they get married, all that's his will be hers, so the more he gets the better.  
  
If only she could get that stupid girl Sakura to give it all up... none of these belonged to her anyways.  
  
She picked up the phone again and pressed the speed dial to Syaoran's cell phone.......  
  
"Hey babe," Elaine had to stop hearing the anger in Syaoran's tone.  
  
"My car... those girls..MY FAVORITE CAR!!!" Syaoran said as he tried to peel one of the paper hearts off the surface of the car... but the glue is very strong and the paper had to be scraped.  
  
"Hey, I know a way we could get back at her." Elaine said smiling evilly.  
  
"Just tell me what and I'll make the arrangements." Syaoran said liking the idea of revenge.  
  
"Good." Elaine said hanging up the phone.  
  
"I'm sure this one will make her hate her life so bad she would be begging me to take it away from her."  
  
And she already knew the perfect date...  
  
July 13th... Syaoran's birthday.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
OK PLEASE NO FLAMES. THIS IS ACTUALLY SUPPOSED TO BE JUST HALF OF THE CHAPTER, BUT I FIGURED ITS GETTING TOO LONG SO I CUT IT. BUT THE GOOD THING IS I ALREADY STARTED ON THE NEXT CHAPTER SO THAT SHOULDN'T TAKE TOO LONG. PLEASE REVIEW THOUGH. I KNOW NOTHING GOOD HAS HAPPENED YET BUT OH WELL, SOON THERE WOULD BE. THANKS 


	5. hating liking hating

**Sorry, I know you guys are expecting it to be the chapter of Syaoran's birthday but I have control issues when it comes to putting fluffs soi'm really sorry that it won't be until thye next chapter…. Please read and review though…. Thanks!!!!!!!!!**

Chapter 5:

Two weeks have passed. And Sakura still has no clue what to give Syaoran for his birthday.

"Just give him a sweater………or a cat……… or good taste in women." Meilin said as she flipped through the pages of Sakura's photo album, while lying on her stomach on Sakura's bed. The girls have developed a liking of hanging out in Sakura's room, just to annoy the hell out of Elaine and drive her out of the house.

"Or give him a car." Tomoyo said as she grabbed one of the pillows in Sakura's bed. "After what happened two weeks ago, he sure as hell needs it."

"A car?" Sakura still couldn't believe how gallant these people are. "Isn't that a little bit too much?"

Meilin looked up from the photo albums she was looking at. "He doesn't need a new car, he's got lots of them. What he needs is common sense." 

Sakura sighed as she plopped herself onto the bed. They are supposed to go out with Eriol today but he is late for more than an hour now. 

"Shhh!!!" Meilin whispered as she walked cautiously towards the door. She opened the door and heard Syaoran and Elaine murmuring downstairs.

"Syaoran is here! If he's not too busy working on the office, he's too busy working on that witch!"

Now three naughty heads are peeping through the open door, trying to overhear whatever they can hear from the two lovers below. Meilin almost flipped when she heard Elaine's loud sensual moans.

And of course she let out a moan of disgust. 

"Whoah, easy on the tongue lady……….." Meilin said while the two other girls tried to control themselves from laughing too hard. "You'd think that after being with him for two years she would kind of figure out that Syaoran's mouth is not a bottomless pit.

Sakura watched Syaoran and Elaine kissed. The two look good together. Even though Elaine has developed a loathing for her, she couldn't deny the fact that she is beautiful…. and well, Syaoran is just as good looking. Not to mention their personalities match. 

Just then, the doorbell rang. Syaoran's head involuntary turned to the door. A maid waltzed in from the kitchen to answer it. 

The three followed Syaoran's gaze, and Sakura's eyes popped out when she saw the man standing, smiling handsomely by the doorway.

"Oh my………. What is Julian doing here?" Sakura said in a hushed surprised voice. 

"He's hot." Meilin told Sakura in an evil devious tone. Sakura hit her playfully in the head, before coming out of the door to meet her visitor. Unfortunately, Syaoran and Elaine beat her to it.

"Good morning. I'm here to see Sakura?" Julian smiled politely to the two that greeted him. Unfortunately, Elaine and Syaoran are not the friendliest hosts alive. 

"No one with that name lives here." Elaine said abruptly and rudely, as she tried to slam the door on Julian's face. Luckily, Sakura got to Julian before Elaine succeeded. 

"I'm sorry Elaine, but the last time I checked, the house is under my name." Sakura said sternly as she held the door firmly in place. Elaine could maltreat her as much as she wants but she is not going to let her treat one of her best friends shabbily. 

"I'm sorry, I thought he said a different name." Elaine retorted icily. Julian and Syaoran could feel the tension escalating between the two. Luckily a smiling Tomoyo and a beaming Meilin came running downstairs. 

"Hey Dr. Star, what are you doing here." Tomoyo exclaimed cheerfully as she hugged Julian. Julian smiled back. His smile is so gentle and so undeniably attractive. Sakura knows this…and Syaoran could tell that Sakura knows. 

"I just thought I would drop-by Sakura's prescription. She hasn't visited me for over two weeks and I'm pretty sure she's running low on her medicines." Julian lifted his hand to reveal a paper bag, which he handed to Sakura. Sakura took it sheepishly, knowing she would get scolded for not following her weekly check-up schedule.

"Medicine for what?!" Elaine said interested. But Tomoyo responded for Sakura.

"None of your business witch!!!" Just then a man appeared in the doorway.

"Whoa!!! Why all the negativity?" a voice from outside cried out. 

The six turned around to look at the man with a perplexed expression behind Julian. Tomoyo walked up to him and hugged him gently. Finally, after all of that waiting, Eriol has finally arrived. 

"You are late young man!" screamed Meilin. Eriol's cousin does not look very happy.

"Sorry Mei….. Traffic." Eriol scratched his head, seeing his cousin's accusatory look. He looked at the girls who are all geared up and looked absolutely ready to go. "Well, at least you guys are ready." 

"Yeah, for a whole freaking hour!" Meilin screamed again. Eriol winced as Meilin's voice nearly damaged his eardrum. 

"Change of topic……… Syaoran, are you coming?" Eriol, still ignoring fuming Meilin turned to Syaoran. Sometimes, he wonders how he could be related to these people who are so ill tempered.

Syaoran hesitated, remembering how last time he ended up dancing in his boxer shorts. Why would he want to give Sakura and the girls more grounds to make fun of him?

"NO." Syaoran said simply.

"Why the hell not?" Eriol seems to be angry and desperate at the same time. "Please don't make me deal with these girls all by myself."

Syaoran was about to say he doesn't care the least bit, but what happened next changed his mind completely…

"Uhmm, Julian, could you come with us?" Sakura said timidly, blushing a little, which makes her innocent glow intensify. She even blushed deeper when Julian smiled back…

"You know I can never say no to you…"  
  


Syaoran head turned abruptly to face Julian, obviously mad at him for having accepted. "You can't come." Syaoran blurted out, completely out of no reason.

Sakura seems to be insulted by this. "And why not…??" she said, taking Julian's arms. 

"…because…" 

Sakura taps her heels in that annoying manner that could only mean she is still waiting for a reasonable response. Syaoran seems to still be struggling to come up with an explanation. 

"I'm going too!" Syaoran finally said, in an attempt to evade Sakura's question. He doesn't know why he developed a feeling of hostility towards Julian, but he doesn't seem to like how close he is to Sakura. Of course, any friend of hers makes executing his plans harder. "Honey, are you coming?" 

Elaine tossed her head flirtatiously and gave Syaoran a pretentious regretful look.

"I would rather pass on that. Although I deeply regret not having to spend time with Tomoyo and Meilin here." An unmistakable tone of sarcasm is in her voice. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The original plan is that they would use Eriol's car. But with the additional people, they thought it would be more fun to just use Syaoran's van. Tomoyo and Eriol settled on the very back seats, Sakura and Julian in the middle, and Syaoran had the unfortunate fate of driving with Meilin blabbering about Elaine beside him. 

"So where are we going?" Syaoran asked, still trying to remember why in the world he consented to going with them. 

"We're going on a picnic in the park."

"The park, what's the point?" Syaoran continued wanting to divert his attention from Meilin's psychobabble. "Why can't you just eat at home where the maids could prepare the food and all?"

"We want to be more outgoing." Meilin interrupted. "We're not just rich girls who are pampered throughout our lives. So in the spirit of being more independent… I've decided to cook the meals myself."

Syaoran's eyes almost popped out when he heard Meilin's last words, and the car came to a screeching halt. If he looked behind him, he would have seen Eriol with the same shocked reaction.

"What's wrong, why did we stop in the middle of highway?!!" Tomoyo yelled angrily from behind the van. Sakura just looked confused. 

"You said you are cooking!" Eriol almost screamed at Tomoyo in disbelief. Tomoyo simply shrugged.

"What do you want me to do? She said she wanted to do it. What's wrong with that??!!" Sakura, Julian and Tomoyo all have the identical confused expression on their faces. 

"Look, you girls obviously haven't known Meilin long enough to make you trust her with cooking food." Syaoran blurted out, causing Meilin to scowl. Sakura could see that this is going nowhere. 

"Just in case you guys didn't notice, we stopped-dead in the middle of the road!!" Sakura broke off amidst the honking of the cars from outside.

With a load groan and great reluctance, Syaoran restarted the car. Driving down towards the park while coming up with plans to escape the great tragedy called Meilin's cooking.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Syaoran has to commend the girls for choosing such a beautiful location. It is a quiet almost secluded place. The cloud filtered too much sunlight so it's not too disturbingly bright that it's blinding. It is very close to the lake and everything just looks so serene. It's actually rather perfect for a romantic date. 

"So beautiful!!!" Sakura uttered in a serene voice.  Syaoran looks at her, her skin glowing in under the mild light of the sun.  

"I told you not to stare!" Sakura interrupted him. He blushed furiously at being caught staring.  But he tried to hide it by looking down.

"Well I'm not enjoying the view." He retorted madly, hoping to cover his embarrassment with insults.   
  


"Then why are you staring?"

 And once again, Syaoran has to divert the topic because he is has absolutely no reasonable response. 

"Did you get me a good gift?" 

Sakura just stood there, not knowing how to answer. She's been thinking about it for the last two weeks, and still she is completely clueless. What would a very rich young man who has everything want for his birthday that other people have not given him yet?

"Your birthday is still two weeks from today. I still have time." Sakura said casually. Syaoran just laughed in amusement. 

"Alright food is ready." Meilin's voice terrified Syaoran and Eriol to the bones.They are secretly hoping that Julian, who is a doctor, have some kind of remedy for upset stomach.

The six sat on the huge blanket that Tomoyo spread on the green grass. Syaoran couldn't help but notice what a perfect gentleman Julian is. He assisted the girls in virtually everything. He also can't help but notice how Sakura is always smiling when he is around.

And the moment of truth came. Everyone took his first bite of Meilin's food.

"Good?" Meilin asked innocently. Everyone just looked at each other silently, hoping someone would respond to that. 

"Per….. fect…" Julian uttered while he tried to swallow the slimy white ball specimen thing that he still suspects to be raw. Meilin smiled happily.

"Really!! Why don't you guys try…"

"Ok, let's play a game!" Eriol declared in his pitiful attempt to stop Meilin from bringing out more food. "The game is… uhmm… truth or dare!!!"

_(A/N: I ADMIT THAT I BORROWED THIS IDEA FROM MY OTHER STORY_)

Everyone agreed, secretly thanking Eriol for coming up with a diversion so fast. Syaoran gave him a bottle, while the rest hastily put away the food. Meilin looked at them suspiciously.

"Alright, first spin!!!" Eriol spun the bottle. The tip pointed at Eriol, while the other end pointed at Syaoran. 

"Uhmm… dare??" Eriol is scared to choose 'truth' since Tomoyo is around. 

Syaoran smiled evilly. He looked at the food close to Eriol."You have to finish that whole bowl of whatever that is that Meilin cooked." 

Eriol swallowed hard. He suddenly had the urge to just change to 'truth'.

After a couple of very painful minutes, a load of laughter from everybody else, (except for Meilin who is furious), Eriol put down the empty bowl.

"Alright next." Eriol spun the bottle around hoping for some revenge and at the same time, trying not to puke. The tip landed at Sakura and the end to Tomoyo. 

"Truth." Sakura said, not wanting to experience what Eriol had just experienced. 

"Tell me, how far have you gotten with a man." 

Syaoran's head suddenly snapped up, hearing the intriguing question. Sakura's face is very very red. She looked completely uncomfortable.

"Why!!!"

"I just want to know." Tomoyo smiled. 

Sakura took a deep breath before answering…"I haven't really kissed anyone on the lips before, so I guess not that far …" scratching her head timidly after. 

"That's ridiculous, you are 18 aren't you?" Meilin blurted out.

"Why must I be required to kiss someone just because I am that old?" Sakura replied in defense. Why does everyone make such a big deal out of this?

"Because, everyone has to experience it during their teenage years… it is required!!!" Meilin replied. Now there is this nagging feeling that she wants Sakura to experience it. 

Meilin picked up the bottle and spun it with more determination. The tip stopped pointing at Syaoran, while the end stopped at Meilin. Meilin smiled deviously, obviously pleased with the result.

Knowing that Meilin knows loads of his secrets, Syaoran bravely picked "dare". 

"I dare you to kiss anyone you want from this group." Meilin said without even thinking at all, as if she had never been so sure of anything in her life. 

Syaoran's frown deepened at Meilin's not so subtle approach. She knows he wouldn't kiss her because that would be disgusting, and he can't kiss Tomoyo or Eriol will beat the tar out of him later, and he certainly definitely wouldn't kiss either Eriol or Julian because…… well, the obvious reason.

…That leaves Sakura…

"So… who is it going to be???" Syaoran couldn't believe that Meilin would even ask such a stupid question. He just rolled his eyes in response.

"Alright, it's Sakura then." 

"What!!!" Sakura protested. But Meilin gave her that look of impending doom, relaying across the message. Sakura sighed loudly, throwing her hands in the air. 

"Alright, start then." Meilin commanded in triumph.

Syaoran leaned in closer. Everyone held in his or her breath, even him and Sakura. Syaoran looked at her face, she's blushing so much, and it's just adorable. She kept trying to look away, but when her emerald eyes met his, Syaoran couldn't believe what he felt. It's as if he heard a thousand words all at once, as if he had known Sakura all of his life. He wanted to look sideways just to see the reaction on Julian's face. But he couldn't tear his eyes away from her.

…Her lips are so soft… so pure…

He could feel his heart beating madly. Why in the world would he be feeling excitement over kissing this girl…? He had kissed hundreds of girls before… he even made out with other girls while he and Elaine are going out…

Syaoran's face is very close to her face now. He's not sure if everything just quieted down, or if it's just him. Suddenly, he couldn't imagine or think about anything else… not even… what's his girlfriend's name again?

… A perfect moment, ruined completely by technology… a beeper from hell to be exact…

Julian frantically searched for his beeper, distracting everyone who seemed to be in dreamland just few seconds ago. Sakura pushed herself away, looking very awkward at the situation.

… She can't believe she wanted him to kiss her…

…And Syaoran couldn't believe that he was disappointed that he didn't get to…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It turned out that the message was from Julian's father saying that he needs him. Thus Julian had to leave before everybody else.

"He is so hot!!!" Meilin's comment made Sakura smile as she threw the wasted food on the garbage can. Tomoyo and Meilin are putting away the blanket and other things they brought.

"Oh yeah he is…" Tomoyo added.

"This is such a bad idea. I am allergic to nature and Meilin's cooking!!!" Syaoran exclaimed in revulsion as he examined his poor hand which is now full of red spots and scratch marks. 

Few feet away, Syaoran and Eriol are in the car where Syaoran is trying to rub the itchy red blotches that had formed in his hand. They could hear what the girls are talking about. Syaoran expected Eriol to be angry after hearing Tomoyo say that Julian is hot, but to his surprise, he didn't comment at all.

"So you think it's just ok???" Syaoran couldn't help but ask.

"What?" Eriol responded innocently.

"Your girlfriend saying some other guy is hot." Syaoran said annoyed that his cousin is so slow.

Eriol simply shook his head and laughed as if Syaoran just said something funny.

"Dr. Star is a good man… besides, he really is kind of hot." 

Syaoran couldn't believe that Eriol is actually speaking these words.

"Besides… it's not like I stopped thinking that other people are hot. I mean, I'm loyal to Tomoyo, and I think she's the most beautiful thing in the world, but there are also other girls who are pretty." Eriol muttered casually. 

"Oh yeah, like who?" Syaoran asked, very much interested with what Eriol had to say.

"Uhm, let me see…" Eriol looks as if he is thinking very hard. "Oh yeah, I had this thing with Sakura before…"

Syaoran's reaction is priceless…

"NO freaking way!!!" He cried unable to contain his incredulousness. "You think Sakura is hot…"

Eriol rolled his eyes on his hopeless cousin. "Syaoran, just because you hate her, and just because you think she's the worst thing that happened in this world doesn't mean that other guys think the same way… I mean, have you actually looked at her… SHE IS BEAUTIFUL!!!"

Syaoran had the sudden urge to retort back and say 'I know that!!!" but he opted to not talk. Besides, that will ruin the whole idea that he sees nothing good about her. Luckily, another interruption ended their conversation…

"Who's beautiful???" Sakura smiled curiously from behind Syaoran. Syaoran turned around, catching those two deep emerald eyes staring at him again. He looked at where Eriol is standing only to see that he had wandered away to Tomoyo. 

"None of your business!!!" Syaoran responded rather forcefully. Sakura's face formed a scowl. Syaoran thought that she was about to yell at him, but he was surprised when he felt her hand take his.

"What's wrong with your hand?" Sakura gently caressed Syaoran's hand with a genuine expression of concern on her face. Syaoran watched her as she examined the spotted hand with utmost care. Somehow, seeing her so concerned about him made him feel so wonderful…

"I'm probably allergic to something in that park… probably the dust or some plant." He explained blankly. Sakura shook her head. She reached for her purse and took out a blue bottle containing some kind of gel inside. Syaoran could smell the soft sweet fragrance coming from it.

"Here, use this." Sakura handed him the bottle. But he just looked at it with disgust.

"Look woman, I am not putting on any of your girly smelly lotion on me!" Syaoran said. Sakura rolled her eyes. 

"It's not a girly smelly lotion idiot, it's a hand sanitizer. I've had those before, trust me it works. " Sakura replied. Seeing that Syaoran didn't move at all, she took his hand again, and gently applied some on his palm.

For a moment, Syaoran remained absolutely speechless. He watched Sakura's face, which is still focused on his hand, as the wind blew some of her loosely tied hair onto her face. She looks so innocent, almost like an angel. 

He noticed how her tiny hand doesn't seem to be as smooth and soft as Elaine's hand. In fact, there are calluses all over and it seems that her hands have been exposed to some hard work. Well that's not surprising; she was poor for so many years after all.

But the way she held his hand, as if it was the most important thing there is; as if it's a sensitive thing that requires the best treatment… why does she have to be such a nice and caring person??? It makes it harder to hate her.

"Doesn't that feel better?" Sakura smiled after she successfully lathered Syaoran's hand. Her palm is now rested on his. She was about to remove it, when she felt his hand close on hers. Now Syaoran's hand is the one holding her hand lightly.

Syaoran blushed slightly. The action was involuntary. Still, his hand never felt so complete before. Seeing the puzzled expression on Sakura's face, he gently let go.

Sakura sweetly smiled, thinking it was just a friendly gesture. "Make sure when you get home you put that under warm water. I'm sure you have some kind of ointment in your house. If not, I can call Julian and ask him for some." It's just heart-warming how she seems to care so much.

"Uhh… thanks…" Syaoran said sheepishly. They exchanged smiles. Sakura was happy to see him lighten up a bit. 

They heard voices coming closer. And he saw that everything has been put away and they are all ready to leave.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That night Syaoran kept tossing himself on the bed, as he couldn't think about anything else but Sakura. He couldn't shake the vision of them almost kissing, of him holding her hand. She seems to be such a kind person… and for the first time, he truly contemplated on just abandoning all of his plans and just be her friend.

***Maybe she is not really that bad.*** 

He remembered the plan that he and Elaine concocted. He agreed to that plan, even made suggestions to make it worse, during the time when he was very angry because of his car. But now, it seems as if the plan is too evil that he couldn't even stomach it. Maybe he should call Elaine to have her cancel it…

But it's not meant to happen…

"Hello?" Elaine's voice could be heard on the other line.

"Hey Elaine… I've got to tell you something…" Syaoran began. But Elaine quickly interrupted him…

"Not now sweetie, I'm listening to a very important call. Just drop by tomorrow ok?" Without even waiting for him to respond, she hanged up the phone.

Who would have thought that Elaine's "very important call" is a conversation between Sakura and Touya.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Do I really have to be there?"Sakura asked Touya who is on the other line of the phone. A week ago, Touya announced to her that she would be attending an important corporate meeting. She's been trying to prepare for it ever since, even asking Tomoyo and Meiling for advices. 

"_Yes. It's really important that you are there Sakura. Your father worked on this project for three years._" Touya responded, wanting to emphasize the importance of tomorrow's business meeting. 

 "_Anyway, I will pick you up tomorrow at eight in the morning. Remember, you will be meeting an executive of a very important North American corporation. Don't worry because most of the talking will be done by me, however, their real purpose is to establish a relation with you, who will control the Kinomoto corporations soon. The impression you will leave them is very important."_

Sakura somehow understands what Touya is trying to say. If everything goes well, the American company will be a partner, and knowing their business associates is very important for a company owner, not to mention the fact that this will help her learn how the company works.

"Alright. I'll try my best." Sakura told Touya before hanging up the phone, but before she did, she heard a soft click.

In another room, Elaine was on the phone listening to the conversation between Touya and Sakura. She placed the phone down carefully, smiling evilly to herself.

"We'll just see about that." 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning, Sakura got up at 5 in the morning, both eager and nervous at the same time. She wanted everything to be perfect, and she would be very mad at herself if she is late. She took a long relaxing shower, and did all of the necessities. She's been preparing for this meeting all week and she wants everything to go just right.

She put on the deep blue business dress that Tomoyo bought for her. Sakura thought se looked funny in such formal attire, but the truth is she looks absolutely perfect. The dress makes her looks smart, classy. 

She finished at 7. Thinking that there is still time for breakfast, she walked towards the door. She put her hand on the cold knob of the big thick door and turned……….

…Nothing…

She turned again, this time pushing the door much harder. The door moved very very slightly, but the wood is so thick it didn't even make much of a sound...

And her eyes widened in fear as she realized what is going on.

…The door is locked from the outside.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Alright everyone." Elaine announced to the gathered servants and butlers of the house. "Sakura and I will be gone all day, so I want everyone to go home and take the day off." She said smiling maliciously the entire time. "I want everyone out of here in ten minutes."

The servants quietly walked away. All except for Martha who came closer to Elaine.

"What???" Elaine inquired with annoyance.

"Ma'am, I thought I heard some noise coming from Ms. Sakura's room." The old lady quivered as she spoke. Elaine simply raised her eyebrow in response.

"Mind your own business Martha. Didn't I tell you to leave? Don't even dare come near Sakura's room." She pointed threateningly. Martha backed off hearing her tone.

She looked at her watch and saw that it was a quarter to 8. She should be expecting him any minute now. And as if on cue, the doorbell rang.

"Can I help you Attorney Kimori?" Elaine smiled sweetly to Touya who is standing outside. Touya's face formed a scowl after seeing Elaine in such a happy mood.

"I'm here to pick up Sakura." He uttered officiously. Elaine's smile simply widened even more.

  
  
"Oh, but she left already. About fifteen minutes ago. I think she wanted to make a good impression by being extra punctual."

Touya's frown never left his face. He glanced around suspiciously, as if expecting to see Sakura tied up in a corner. 

"Very well then," He said with a sigh. "If she calls, tell her I'll meet her there."

"As you wish." Elaine said before shutting the door on his face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Crap, the phone is not working!" Sakura cursed to herself as she slammed the phone. Now she is hoping that she didn't neglect Tomoyo's advice to get herself a cell phone.

She could now feel herself getting very hungry. All she had all morning is a glass of water she got from her bathroom and two medicine tablets. She could feel her knees getting weaker, thus she rested her body on the bed. She glanced at her reflection on the mirror, sad and disappointed that she wasn't able to go to the meeting that she had prepared for all week. She felt something crunchy on the left pocket of the dress that Tomoyo had given her. It was a piece of blue paper with a simple message on it.

**_"KNOCK THEM DEAD………_**

****

**_………..LOVE MEILIN AND TOMOYO…….."_**

Sakura wanted to cry out of frustration. She knows she wouldn't be able to '_knock anyone dead_'. Not when she's trapped inside her own bedroom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Five hours later….

The phone rang for the nth time since this morning, and being that all of the servants are gone, Elaine got up to answer it. 

"No Mr. Touya Kimori, I told you she's not here." She slammed the phone before he even got the chance to speak. He's been calling none stop for Sakura all day.  

She looked at the clock and smiled seeing that it's been more than five hours since she locked Sakura in her room. By this time, the meeting is over and Elvira would've been the one who signed the papers.

The doorbell rang. Elaine got up from the couch and walked towards the door. She smiled sweetly at the man outside.

"Syaoran honey, I thought you are not coming." She hugged him tightly as her lips found his. Syaoran responded with passion.

"Listen, about our little scheme…" Syaoran said but Elaine pulled him to another deep kiss interrupting him.

"Why don't you just sit down while I get something upstairs?" She said in a deep seductive voice. Elaine thought she would actually let Sakura out of her room since there's no use to keeping her there.

Syaoran obeyed. He seated himself in the couch and waited for his fiancée to come down.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura is slumped into the bed, weak, angry and disappointed. She heard a soft clicking that seems to be coming from the door. Her weak head looked up to see who it is.

But Elaine's amused face met hers. The key to her door is softly dangling from her hand as if she is showing them off. Sakura used up all her strength she has to stand up and walk towards the door.

"Oh my, I didn't know you are still here." Her voice dripping with sarcasm and amusement. "One of those stupid maids has accidentally locked the door. Don't worry, whoever did it will be fired tomorrow." 

Sakura finally reached her. Elaine scrutinized her from head to toe. She looks so pathetic in business clothes, with her tear-streaked face and now messy hair. Not to mention she looks very pale.

"Oh I forgot, your business meeting… How did it go?" She said in a mocking tone. Sakura's fist formed a tight ball.

Sakura couldn't believe Elaine would do something so stupid. "As you can see I was unavoidably detained…" Sakura's voice is now filled with contempt. Elaine keeps stepping beyond the line.

"You screwed up you first corporate meeting?" Elaine said, obviously very fake. "My, my, my, I wonder what your dead father would say seeing what a failure you are."

That's it… Sakura would not allow Elaine to insult her and her parents anymore. 

Sakura couldn't control herself anymore. She had put up enough and Elaine is simply abusing her. She raised her hand, and in one swift motion, her palm landed very hard on Elaine's cheek. Elaine winced in pain. 

"You bitch!!!" Elaine screamed as she prepared to retaliate. But Sakura pushed her away. Elaine's body slammed onto the wall…

"Sakura stop that!!!" 

Sakura turned around to see an angry Syaoran rushing towards her. He grabbed her arm and pushed her forcefully away. He turned towards Elaine, kneeling down in front of her and gently scooping her up.

"I… I was just asking her how her meeting went and she went all violent… hitting me and pushing me…" Elaine said in between fake sobs and tears. Syaoran looked at Sakura menacingly. Sakura felt fear flood her heart seeing the hatred in Syaoran's eyes.

"I can't believe you would do that! You act like you are Little Miss Innocent-Can't even hurt a fly, when in the truth you are nothing but a fake!!!" Syaoran mumbled coldly. "You are nothing but a two-faced social climber! I hate people like you!!!"

Sakura couldn't believe what she just heard. She would've fought back but she could feel her breathing become heavier, and a slight pain crossed her chest. Julian warned her about this…

"Syaoran…" Sakura mumbled softly, almost whisper like. Syaoran looked at her coldly. Tears have now filled her eyes, and she looks very weak. If the walls weren't there, Syaoran wouldn't be surprised if she collapsed…

***Who cares…*** Syaoran thought. He is getting angrier and angrier every time he could hear Elaine sob in his chest. Now he is more determined to continue with their original plan for her on his birthday… even though it seems to be too harsh…

***She deserves it…*** Syaoran thought as he took Elaine downstairs.

Syaoran's birthday would be next chapter!!! Don't miss what would happen to Elaine and Syaoran's plan and what Sakura's gift for Syaoran would be…. Thank you for reading. Please click that button over there and leave a little review for me.


End file.
